


Agreement

by ReadByYourFingers



Category: r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+, Crying, Cunilingus, Drama, F/M, Fingering, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadByYourFingers/pseuds/ReadByYourFingers
Summary: Group of 7 friends was very close to each other since they were teens, and they carried their friendship through the last 16 years. They were some of the best friends of all, and they was always together, from Friday bars to weddings. Only two of them got personal problems, that prevented them from even seeing each other.But on this day, on the anniversary of one of their friends, they will meet for the first time in 12 years.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> This script is created by adults for adult audience. All characters are 18+
> 
> You are free to use this script, improvise with text, cues, sfx and other moments as long as you having fun with it and note me (u/ReadByYourFingers) in description.
> 
> [ ] is for sfx, emotions, voice tones, actions and environment description.  
> * * is for recommended emphasis
> 
> And I'm apologize for the amount of mistakes that you will find in the text. I'm trying to improve my English, and hopefully one day I won't have much to reproach.

[You came to a party to celebrate the anniversary of one of your friends Eugene. Mary, his wife, meets you on the doorstep, while all other friends from your group are chating in the living room behind the closed door.]

[SFX: door opening and closing]  
Hi!  
I can't believe it, but I finally got here. Am I late? [Relieved] Oh, thanks God. I was afraid that you would start without me.  
Yeah, sorry, but you should've seen this traffic. After the first snowflake on the road people simply forget how to drive a car properly.  
Is everyone already here?  
Good. I hope you haven't given Eugene gifts yet, because I...  
[Something bothers you] Wait.  
[Hissing] Sh sh sh... Keep quiet...  
[Uncertainly] Is that voice...  
[You recognize the voice, and you don't like it] What's *he* doing here?  
You *know* who I'm talking about.

[Your voice becomes nervous] No. No no no no no. I'm not even gonna listen. *You* will listen.

[You're trying to be quiet, but sometimes your voice rises] We can't be here together, and you knew that. You all knew that. I know, that we have good company. For fuck's sake, we are all together for how long, 16 years? You're all my best friends. And *his* best friends, i know that. But when you were told that me and him cannot even be in the same room, what was your answer? You all accepted that. Through the teeth, without happiness on faces, but you all agreed. In one moment of time it's or me, or him, *that* was the deal. I know, that none of you liked it. I didn't like missing half the parties, and i sure, he didn't like it too, but you all fucking agreed with that. 

[Deep inhale and exhale through the nose] 12 years. Oh my God, for 12 fucking years you were having fun with us separately. I was on your college graduation with the others, and he went with you to Eugene's. We all stuck with Mikey for 24/7 when he broke his legs, but even there I didn't met with *him*. And I'm really sorry, that I left Katty's wedding on the middle, but it was because *he* wanted to be there too. Believe me or not, but it was for all of you!  
[Ostentatiously] And now, here we are. Me and him. In one apartment at the same time. Just. Fucking. Great.

[Unapologetically] It doesn't matter, what's our problem. We have it, and that's all.

[You hide your face in you hands for that sentence] For so many years I have successfully coped with it. And now...  
[Deep breath, then nervous voice] Shit, I should go. I don't know, I should just... Go away. Please, tell Eugene that...

I know! For fuck's sake, I want to celebrate his anniversary, but not like that! If I just knew, I would stay at home.  
I don't know who decided to call both of us, but he shouldn't do that. It was terrible idea. It was against our rules!  
Now let me just...

[You are shocked of what Mary tells you] What? You? Why the fuck did you do that? Shit, what were you thinking? 

[You are tired of that conversion, but her words convinced you] Oh, fuck... Just... Just give me a moment. Okay?

[Tiredly] Shit, you don't know what you're asking for. Yeah. Yeah, okay, I understand, and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.  
[Сonfused] It's just... No, forget about that. I... God damned... I will try, okay? I can't... I can't promise you more than that, I will try. But if I or him in some moment will just... Disappear.... No offense. Deal?  
And... Don't leave us alone. Don't even let us be close. I want to be as far from him as possible. You promise?

No. I will not say. I haven't done this in a dozen years and I won't now.

Remember, you promised me.

[SFX: door opening]

[Cheerful] Did i miss the party? [Giggle]

[SFX: joyful shouts]

[Couple of silent seconds for transition to other scene. Party is over and you're sitting alone on the kitchen]

[SFX: Phone notification sound]

[Pronouncing the typed message, with keyboard clicking] Sorry... Drink too much... For driving...

[SFX: Phone notification sound]

[Sarcastically] Aha, after your homemade whiskey, of course.  
[Pronouncing the typed message, with keyboard clicking] No.... I'm okay... Will sleep... Here... Have fun... With your brother....

[SFX: Phone notification sound]

[Pronouncing the typed message, with keyboard clicking] Me too... Heart heart heart...

[SFX: door opening and closing]  
[Affably] What, tired of fu... [Shocked] What the fuck are you doing here? You were supposed to go home!

[He starts making excuses. You are angry at him, and don't hiding it] I don't fucking care about blizzard! You shouldn't be he... Fuck it. Just go away. No, don't speak to me! Pick any damn room, go there, and leave me in the kitchen. *Alone*!  
Then stay in the hallway! 

[Muffled] Oh, Mikey, you stupid idiot... Why today, why exactly today...

[You are trying to hastily come up with a solution] Then just... Just sit on that chair. And turn away.  
No, not even a word. Don't even say a word. Watch on your phone, or on the wall, i don't care, but don't even look at me! When Mikey will finish, you'll go home. Or I will, i don't really care right now. We have an agreement, and we *must* stick to it! 

[You are breathing heavily from the strain]  
[Whispering] Why i don't leave after first glass... God, I should've...  
[You are drinking from the glass] What a shitty wine... Mary, you are a fucking chef, why do you have such a bad taste for alcohol...  
[You heard voice and don't give him to finish sentence] I swear, if you say one more word, I will go out and ruin Mikey's fun, so that you can get away.

[Drinking whole glass]

[On the exhale] Oh, God, why can't you just...  
[Your nerves can't take it and you are growling]  
[Angrily] Fuck it. This fucking day can't be worse anyway. Sorry you for what?

Yes, maybe you should. But for some crazy reasons you decide to stay. Just as me, and maybe *I* should be sorry for that. Or both of us should. Or maybe Mary should be sorry for that setup, because she knew, how this rule was important to us. 

Just life how it is? Are you serious right now? We had a fucking agreement! We *both* came up with it! Together! We stood right there, in that living room, and told our *friends* that we didn't want to see each other ever again. And today, after 12 fucking years, our efforts are flushed down the toilet.

Because there was a reason, why *we* decide to do that! Fuck, there was a whole bunch of reasons! Giant shit pile of reasons and problems, that was *impossible* to be raked in other way! Should I remind you, how we came up with that? *Why* we came up with that? We both know it was the only way! 

[You are tired of scolding and trying to bring back control of yourself for couple of seconds. Breath becomes slower, more deep and heavy, voice become quieter and resigned] Fuck... Just look at us. It's been 12 *years* since we were talking last time, since we even *saw* each other last time. And what are we doing? Shouting in the kitchen on our best friend's anniversary. We are so pathetic...

I knew this would happen. I knew, that one day we will meet, and something like that will happen. There's always some shit like that... Always something that just... Fuck, why am I explaining it to you, you know it all by yourself.

No. No, I'm not angry. I mean, I'm angry, but... But not really at you. I'm angry at... 

Yes, at the situation itself. We shouldn't be here. Not together. I only agreed not to leave because Mary promised me that she would keep us apart. And where she is? I bet a thousand that they are looking at the photo of her fetus again. 

Of course I'm happy for her and Eugene. They were trying for how long, 4 years? They spent a shit ton of money on therapy, and heaven knows how much nerves to keep trying.

When she showed us this photo... Damn. I guess, if I were on her place, I wouldn't give a shit about this agreement too. But...

Yeah. Always a lot of "but". 

Come on, take the glass, we already fucked up whole agreement, one glass of shitty wine will not make it worse.

For their child. Let it be smarter than we are.

[SFX: glass tinkling]

[Drinking sound]

[You answer to his words by painful grin] Yeah, that's right. 12 fucking years. So much time... Sometimes i tried to pretend it was a stupid idea. But right after that i remember some of our fuck ups and... 

Yes, good example. But it was not last... And not worst. Since very first day we just ruined...  
[Painfully] Fuck, it was so good on the start. 

[Your voice become more nostalgic with every word. Those memories often painful, but still precious] Yeah. We were so young... Remember that day? It was Mary's birthday. This was the first time she had a party at home.

No, Mikey joined in a few months later, he was in Europe. But yeah, first time when we met altogether. No parents, no brakes, and no brains. I was... 

[Soft chuckle] Yeah, that stupid blouse... You fool did not cope with the buttons, and we had to tear off a couple. And as we lay on that creaky bed, kissing, trying to undress each other, Eugene came in, and he was like "Guys, you were here for hour, clear the room".  
[Shamefaced] Oh my Go-o-od, how stupid we must've been looked. After that it was... I don't remember, your house, or mine?

[You are glad to restore one more memory] Oh, that's right! We were also afraid that your mom would come home early from her shift, and were rushing to fuck as fast as possible!

Yeah, it doesn't help. We were so fucking tired of sex, that fall asleep naked, and woke up only of her angry scream in the morning. God damned, how embarrassing.  
Does she still blame me for getting you kicked out of college? 

[This memory makes you feel uncomfortable] I tried. But she didn't listen to me, and she was right. It was really my fault. Just as our brake because of that. I thought that if I will leave you, it will be easier for you to restore your live. How stupid i was. It just makes everything... 

Yeah. After that shit *really* begins. What was her name? [Your voice becomes more enthusiastic] That first girl after me. No no no, let me remember. Judy? Jewels? Justine... No, Julia. That's right, Julia. Oh, how fucking mad she was. She scratched "SLUT" on my door with a fucking knife, when she heard about our affair. I spend whole next day convincing my parents that someone just a fucking idiot, and just choose the wrong address.

Who? Oh, no. It was Donny. Yes, Donny Bryson. College team hope. He should've become great athlete, but he met me. God, i remember his eyes, when he catch us on the couch. Two big apples full of blood and rage. He didn't fully recover his arm by the way. It works well, but not for football. But at least he laughed a lot when i was fired from part-time in dean's office because of our night tour on the campus. God, how he was enjoyed himself next day, fucking creep. I wish I could cheat on him again, just to wash that smile out of my memory...

[Playfully] Oh, don't tell me about her! Don't even remember her. It was I who nursed you for two months, while you were recovering from that fight. She didn't guess about us, even though she knew that I lived in your fucking house! How stupid she must've been? 

[Slightly shocked] You called me your sister? Oh. O-o-oh! Fuck, *that's* why she called me pervert, when she got us on the kitchen table! I thought the problem was in whipped cream on me, but... Oh fuck. I... God, i don't want to know, what happened with her mind in that moment. It was so fucked up from her point of view. Shit...

No, *that* was not problem, but you should be sorry for the day, when my parents kicked me out of the house. Fuck, they was so angry, and so loud. They were so shocked to see you fucking me on their bed... My dad almost shot you, but instead he just throw us on a street. And after *that* i was kicked out of college too very soon.

Well, they tried to reconcile with me. 3 years after they finally call me for Christmas, and they were *very* silent, even by their standards. They didn't answer on my questions, didn't talk to each other, they were just.. eating. The worst dinner in my life. [Uncertainly] I suppose it was the marriage counselor's idea, because they divorced 3 months later. But it was useless. Their marriage was mainly based on me, and when I was gone, it was only a matter of time.

[Weight of those memories becomes heavier, and you becomes more and more depressed]  
Because of you I lost Stephen. And don't pretend that you don't remember him. He was driving fucking Ferrari, how could you forget that? God, he really loved me, and I was with him not for money!  
No, don't look at me like that! I'm serious. He proposed to me! God, I could've live without thinking of how i hate my job! I could be the loving wife of the millionaire! I'm not saying that night was not worth it, it freaking was, but gosh... 

And talking about that... [Painful sigh] I should've say that years ago, but I'm sorry for Tina. She was a good pair for you. Truly. 

Fu-u-uck. Yeah. Right after her, while she slept on the same fucking bed. God, how terrible we were. But she get us not then. No, it was her fucking perving sister. Double strike to her heart. Her sister was a creepy pervert, and her boyfriend was a fucking cheater.

[Refusing to be comforted] No, it's not okay. I see her sometimes, she works for our partner. She even didn't recognize me, but I remember her well. Now she has couple of kids, and looks pretty happy. She supposed to be happy with you. And it should have been your children. But... Shit.

Yeah, for our exes. That's the least we owe them.  
[SFX: glass tinkling]

[Сouple of silent seconds to calm the storm of worries, but it just getting bigger]  
[You sniff. Your voice becomes quieter, and it's getting harder to breathe]  
Why it's always like that?  
Why we always ruin everything? For 4 years. 4 fucking years we were poisoning each others lives. [Sniff] Since the very first day we met and for the last moment. Everything we do was... [Sniff] Just some toxic shit. Why we couldn't be just... [Sniff] Normal couple with stupid problems... [Sniff] Without that curse of ruining... Everything we touch...

[Your voice sounds like you are ready to cry in any moment. Breath becomes intermittent. Stutter and take breath where you think you need it, but preferably on ellipses]  
Fuck... For 4 years... 4 fucking years... Since the very first... Day we met... We ruin our relationships with each other... We ruin our relationships with our exes... We ruin our family bonds... We ruin our careers... We ruin our fucking *lives*... We even almost ruined our friendship with Mary, Eugene, Katty... [Whimpers] With that stupid agreement...  
Every time we met... We fuck the things up... Everything we do... Every time... [Whimpers] Why... 

[You start to cry. Sobbing where you think you need it, but preferably on ellipses]  
We knew... It had to... Be stopped... I couldn't do this... Anymore... You couldn't... I pick every... Every shatter that i can... Tried to put them... Together... To start a... New live... Just a simple... Normal live... It was so hard... So fucking hard... So fucking...

I know... I know... Mary told me... How it was... For you... I'm sorry... For what we do... To.. Each other... I'm sorry... We are just... It's just... Impossible for us... Like... Fucking icebergs... Every time... We met... We break each other... Apart... But we still... Looking for it... For that crash... Just to be... Broken... Again... And again, and again, and again, and... We can't stop... We can't just go away... 

[SFX: Phone notification sound]  
[SFX: Phone notification sound]  
[SFX: phone crashes against the wall]

Why... Tell me... Why?.. After 4 years... Of that... Mess... After 12 fucking years... Without you... Why am I... Why am I still love you... After all that pain... After all this time... After building new live... Without you... Why... This fucking love... Is destroying us... Again... I can't... Why we just can't live... Without... Why... We need this pain...  
I love you... I hate myself for that, but... But i can't live... Without it... I love you... I shouldn't... *We* shouldn't, but i love you... I love you so much... After all this fucking time... Since i saw you... At this damn party...  
[Whispering] Why... Why you don't stop me... Stop me, please... We need to... Stop... I need to... I need.. I need you to... I need you... Need you.. I need you... Just you...

[You start kissing. Kissing sounds and stutter where you think you need it, but preferably on ellipses]

I can't live... Without you... I love you... Only you... In this fucking world... I'm missed you... So much... So much... I need... No one else... Just you... Just you... Let me love you... Closer... Hold me closer... Give me your tongue...

[Kisses become more slurpy. Suitable sounds where you think you need it, but preferably on ellipses]

I love your lips... Every kiss... Since the first one... On that corner... Yes... I love you too... I'm so stupid... For that... But I don't care... Only you... Only your lips... Those tasty lips... Yes [Moan] Yes... Take it off... Rip it... Rip that shirt... I don't care... Don't care...  
[SFX: tearing fabric]

Yes... Yes, rip it too... Yes...

[SFX: tearing fabric]

Oh, God... Oh god... Yes... Your hands, yes... [Long moan] No, let me kiss you more... More... I missed... Those lips...  
Yes... Yes, kiss my neck... 

[He start to kiss your body. Moans and suitable sounds where you think you need it]

Yes... Kiss me... Kiss my neck... Yes... Kiss it... God, I feel so good... Yes, right there... Yes... You know that body... So well... Yes... So well... Touch them... Touch them... Yes... I love your lips... And hands... On my tits... I've missed those those hands... How they... Hold my tits... Yes, yes yes, suck them... Yes, suck these nipples, yes... Did you missed them? Yes... They missed you too... Yes... Yes, grab them... Squeeze them... Harder... Like that day... On my parents bed... Yes [Painful moan] No, I'm okay... I'm okay, don't stop... Please, don't stop... [Painful moan] Yes... Fuck, i love your hands... I miss them so... Oh God, I'm getting wet... So wet... Just from you hands... Grabbing my tits.. Yes, go... Yes go lower, yes of course yes... Please go... No, Don't let them go... Please hold them for a... Yes... [Long moan]

[He start to lick your pussy. Moans and suitable sounds where you think you need it]

Yes... I missed this... Fuck, you're still... So good at this... Fu-u-uck yes... You're so good at licking my pussy... Oh, God, you're licking my clit... Yes, lick it... Please, don't stop... I love your tongue... Your gentle tongue... It's just... Oh, you're making me so wet... Yes, touch it with your fingers... Give me... Give me your hand... Let me taste your fingers...

[You lick his fingers]

Oh god... You're making me... Yes, there... Right there... Put them into... Let me feel your fingers... [Long moan]  
Yes... I love those fingers... Love those fingers... Yes... Faster, plea... Yes.. Oh fuck yes yes yes... Fuck i wanna cum...I wanna cum from your fingers... Wanna cum from your tongue... These... These magic fingers... Yes... Shit... My legs are shaking... I wanna cum.. Wanna cum... Yes... Yes, like that... Just like that... Just like that, just like that, yes yes yes... Oh my God... Yes, yes, fuck... Fuck me with your fingers... Fuck me with that tongue... My body is shaking... Tell me to cum... Tell me to cum... Yes yes yes yes... Yes, I will... I will cum for you... Just for you... I will cum... Harder... Please, please, harder... Fu-uck I'm cumming... I'm cumming... [Orgasm sounds of your choice]

Fuck... Fuck fuck fuck... So good... Fuck, you're so good. I want your cock. Get on me. Please. Don't worry. My pussy is always ready for you. Always was.

[He climbs on you and slowly enters your pussy]

Oh, fuck, yes... Wait... Wait wait wait wait wait, don't move. No no no, I just... Mmm... Want to feel it again. After all this years... It's still perfect. Your cock is still just perfect for my pussy. Now. When i ask you, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me for every single fuck me missed. Fuck me for all these years. I want you to fuck me as hard, as you love me.  
[Whispering] As hard, as I love you.  
[Kissing sound]

[He start to thrust in you. Moans and suitable sounds where you think you need it]

God, you're so hard... Yes... I love you too, baby... I love you so much... So much... And I've been... Waiting for... This... For so fucking long... Oh, fuck... God, I've missed it... Yes, fuck me, please... Fuck me with your perfect cock... Make me cum again... I want you to make me cum again... So take me... Take me as hard... As fast... As you want... Yes, I'm sure...  
[He sped up]  
Oh fuck... Yes, yes, yes... God, I can't live without it... I don't want to.... I want... Yes, right there.... Right there, right there, right there... I love your cock... Baby, i love your cock... Best cock... In the world... For my pussy... For me... Only for me... Only Oh fu-uck... You're fucking me so hard.... I'm gonna cum again... Yes, yes, okay... Let's cum together... Let's cum.. Tell me when you... Fuck... Where do you... Learn that... Yes, I love it, I love it... And.. And you... Love it when i do *this*? [Chuckle] I know... You always loved it... You always cums so hard... When i squeeze your cock... With only my pussy... Now fuck me... Fuck me harder... I want you... All of you...  
Oh, fu-uck, yes... Rub my clit... Yes, yes, yes... Don't hold yourself... Rub me, fuck me, fill me.... Yes, yes... Fill me, please... I need it so much... I need you so much...  
I don't care.... I don't care... Cum in me, please... Fill me with your cum... Please, i need it so bad, please, please... You wanna cum? Yes, okay, i will too, baby... I'm gonna cum with you... Just... A... Little... more... Yes, cum in me.... O-o-oh, fuck... I'm cumming... I'm cumming with you, baby... I'm cu.... [Orgasm sounds of your choice]

[Tiredly] No, no, no. Don't move. I want to lie like this, with you on me... With you *in* me... Please...A little... Just a little...

Mm? 

I don't care, baby. I don't care what he says. I don't care what anybody says. My husband, your wife, our parents, anyone else - i don't give a fuck. Fuck it. If we need to ruin everything to be together - let the whole fucking world burn. I don't care. I don't need it without you anyway.  
[Kissing sounds]

Wait.  
Did he just tell us... To clear the room?  
[Loudly] Oh, ha ha ha, Eugene! Very fucking funny!


End file.
